Catlove
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's story about Patch, My black 'n' white feline friend who become a hero and falling in love! Will his human love love him or will he be stuck being silent and saying 'meow' forever?


Cat Love- The girl and her secret agent cat, Patch

_Day one- (Patch's point of view)It was Tuesday 25__th__ September 2012, I was curled up at home in my basket with my parents along with my brothers and sister when a male human with glasses appeared in the room, later that day and took me away in a prison cell(cadge). Then after the long journey, he brought me into an unfamiliar room with three female human; one of them was an adult while holding a bunch of balloons. "Happy birthday, D!" He said, as the younger girl was gushing at me. My heart was beating very fast and I plead as much as I could. "Let me out! Let me out!" I cried. Then the guy released me and I slowly walked around; trying to get use to my surroundings._

(Grace's point of view now): I heard the adorable cute little kitten mew softly and I wanted to cuddle him so much but he was afraid of us; so I resisted the nagging urge to hug him to death.

"His name is Patch" Daddy said. "That name suit him pretty well, since he's black 'n' white with patches on his back" I said, with a smile. So Patch slept in his basket with his new litter box nearby.

Originally, he was a house cat but as time moved on, my dad decided that he needed to explore the outside world through adventure and fresh air.

-A couple of months later-

_I was sleeping on Grace's bed whose my favourite human friend compared to my 'mother', the little girl who barely feeds me. A blue holograph light from the wall shone on my back and moved up and down as it scanned me. Then my new bell collar, I got about 3 months ago started to shine a white, luminous light at the mirror door of the sliding door wardrobe which projected an image of a boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a green checked shirt._

"_Hello there, Patch. We've been able to scan you to examine your genes and modified your bell so we can understand, you can understand English and to help you be able to talk normally" The boy explained. "Who are you?" I asked, softly. "I'm the leader of C.A.T.S.-Cat Agents Team Society, Tommy Johnson" Tommy replied, with a salute. "You're training begins tomorrow morning when you enter outside" He said, mysteriously as the hologram vanished._

_Then I fell asleep and dreamt of chasing mice in a brown grain field under the sunshine all day._

_The next morning, I was on the top bunk bed when I heard a tune along with buzzing. Then the bed creaked and I saw her get up to turn off whatever was causing that racket. I followed her towards the bathroom door and lay on my side, watching her. 'She's pretty' I thought to myself. Then I thought about what all my girlfriends would think if they'd heard me think that. 'You jerk! You're in love with a human, It'll never work because you can't tell her how you really feel' Granite, a ginger She-cat would yell into my ear. 'Stop dreaming, lover kitten. It'll never happen' Scot, (one of my mates) a grey cat would say to tell me off like I was their kitten._

_Then I followed her downstairs and she fed me my usual breakfast which I munched down while she made hers. Then she opened the door and I looked back at her before I raced out into the garden._

_There was flash of blinding yellow light which made me shut my eyes as I was swept away by the wind._

'I wonder where Patch goes while I'm here at high school, doing work all day' I thought to myself as I wrote creative writing, my favourite element of English, into my book.

_I opened my eyes and saw a grand white hallway, almost similar to Justin Hammer's place but with gold cutlery and places on the shelves. "Welcome to the C.A.T.S. academy!" Tommy said, happily as he strolled into the room. "Where am I, exactly?" I asked, in wonder. "You're in the grand hall right now, on the left is the training arena, one the right is the skills-coder room and in the north there's the kitchen. But there's more action rooms upstairs where the C.A.T.S. class are held so you know what moves or gadgets to use in a battle if you end up in a 'sticky' situation" Tommy explained. _

"_Oh…" I said, softly as my voice trailed off. "Don't worry! One of our students can show you around. Oh, Fern!" Tommy called. "Yes, Master Tom?" Fern, a she-cat with lime-green eyes and light orange fur with green stripes asked as she appeared next to him in a flash. "Please show our newbie, Patch around campus and help him feel at home. I'll give him his first mission in 18 months' time" Tommy said as he whispered the last sentence into her ear and she nodded while she winked at him. Then she escorted me through all the rooms one by one._

It was now lunchtime, as I chatted to my girl pals; I wondered what Patch was possibly doing past our back garden. "Do you think a cat could have a crush on a human?" I asked. "Maybe or maybe not. Unless you speak and understand Catspeak, then no one will ever know. Plus two **different** species together would never work out" they said, softly. "Ok" I said as I went downstairs, feeling sad after I'd finished my lunch. 'I know I'll write a poem song to cheer me up' I thought to myself as I sat down on one of the chair in resources near the window behind the computer desk. On the right was a whole row of black dell computers and near the door was a large table when all the TAs (Teacher Assistant) sat around; other than that there were softer chairs right by the window and behind me too. Close to my right behind the computer row, was another table for kids who were playing chess.

So I got out my blue school planner and began to write the song as it came to me:

'_Silent as the wind, faithful like a friend,_

_Listens even if he doesn't understand,_

_Great at comforting when I'm sad_

_Always has a way of making me glad_

_(Chorus)_

_He's black 'n' white,_

_Content as pie,_

_He's got a soft black tail,_

_So he's not a whale!_

_His yellow eyes shine like the golden sun_

_He's the best cat ever and _

_Second to none_

_He's Patch!_

_He's my feline friend, that's better than the rest_

_And I hope he sleeps the best_

_He's Patch the best feline in town!'_

Then the bell went and I went to my last lesson of the day: Science.

"… _and this is the weapon and gadgets training area" Fern said as she pointed at the armoured dojo-like room with loads of cat-related weapons and gadgets. "Class, we have a new recruit joining today; so all of you should show him how things work around here!" Mr Mallet, the ginger tabby adult cat yelled inside the dojo-like room. "This is your class" Fern said as she walked away with the tour all finished. "Let's begin with the basics: the Paw Taser and the yarn net. Not to be taken light…"Mr Mallet began as he noticed that Patch had somehow without looking shocked of his fellow classmates and had caught him in the bounce-into-shape-yearn net._

"_Whoa!" The whole class exclaimed. "You must be a natural at this" Mr Mallet said. "Maybe be I am" I said, twirling the Taser with my left paw. "Let's move on to flexibility. We're going to have a race outside on the long grass field outside. Whoever touches the golden cat figure and returns back here the quickest; get to go a stage higher in their training to get ready for action missions" Mr Mallet said. Then they all shuffled outside and stood at the white chalk starting line._

"_Ready? Steady? Go!" Mr Mallet yelled as the kitty bell rang and they all ran as fast as they could. I raced ahead at lightning speed leaving a trail of yellow light behind me. Then I touched the statue with my nose and tail; then came back to the finish line in the blink of an eye. "Congratulations, Patch! You've unlocked your hidden power: Speed. You've gone up to rank 5 and will be training to the best of your ability. Good Luck!" Mr Mallet exclaimed as I was escorted by Candy, the pink tabby cat with green eyes to the high-tech room upstairs._

"_Welcome to Stage 4, Patch. You'll be learning how to fight in combat and to be able to escape out of life-threating or sticky situations" Tommy said, with a grin. A net pulled up from the ground from where I was standing and held me up in the air. "Can you escape out of this trap?" Tommy asked._

"_No Problem!" I said, swiftly as I got out my claws and cut the ropes in one swipe._

"_Let move on to the big challenge: Fighting dogs in combat" Tommy said as he pressed a red button on his remote which made a group of robotic dogs come out of automatic hidden-in-the-wall doors._

_I grabbed a brown gadget holding belts and placed an ice ray gun, the yarn net, nun chucks and phone whip as the robotic dogs approached me and took them all out in one swing._

_After a long day's work, I was told that I could qualify as a C.A.T.S. agent. So I was given a golden name tag for my collar as I was directed by Tommy how to get home._

_Then I recognised my surroundings and stood by the glass door, constantly mewing._

'_Let me in! Let me in!' I cried._

I was on the school, traveling home and I kept wonder what patch was doing the whole time as I missed cuddling his soft furry body. Then I came off the bus at my stop and walked home.

Once I unlocked the back door to get and locked it behind me, I went into the living room and spotted Patch mewing outside. So I let him in and gave him his usual Felix wet food dinner.

As usual once he'd finished eating he sped upstairs and curled up on top of my bed.

I made chicken noodles and completed my homework upstairs in my purple bedroom.

Then I climbed in beside Patch and cuddled him gently.

_Somewhere far away, in the middle of nowhere called Lettuce town in the desert a bit like Texas, was a brown dog with brown raging eye and a black tail with his owner Harris who were planning to rid the world of cats because they hated them so much. Harris, who was wearing a white lab coat and sliver glasses reflecting his cloudy blue eyes, was starting to build the parts to a tornado machine._

_Meanwhile, I was still sound asleep and safe on Grace's bed but I was experiencing a nightmare._

_I was in a cat-version of an arena and had just beaten all of the fierce mechanical sliver dog-like bulls when a robot dog the size of a mountain combined with a giant came in front of me._

_Then it roared._

_I was then woken up by a blue flashing light from my collar._

'_**Patch, your codename will be agent Felix feline. Your first mission is to stop the masterminds who want get rid of cats forever**__**' **__a deep, robotic voice said as an invisible wool air duck swept me away._

_Then I appeared back at the C.A.T.S. academy in a huge white room with a floating cat-size bike ship ready for me. "The co-ordinates to the hide-out is on the ship's radar. The ship operates on auto-drive, so don't worry about having no thumbs hands or feet, Patch" Tommy said with a wink as he gave out of the shadows._

"_I'll finish my mission in blast!" I exclaimed as I hopped in to the ship and it sped away at lightning speed._

_Meanwhile, Harris had just finished building the tornado machine which looked like a combination of a hairdryer, a high-tech computer and a solar energy panel which began to create a huge tornado using cold and warm air. The funnel got bigger and moved towards the big cities all over the world with London first on its list as Harris had managed to make wind efficient remote that's able to control the tornado like video game._

I was now at school again on the last day of the school week, dreding how the day was going end with every complaint I thought in my mind as I swisked my way through the school day.

Just as Lunch came again, I sat with my other anime-cartoon-fan friends and wondered what earth Patch was doing. Just then, a tornado came inside the school and swept me away.

Moments later, I found myself trapped in glass container which was slowly filling up with water.

"Glad you could join us, Owner of a C.A.T.S. agent" a mysterious man said as he walked in front of me.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked in confusion.

"I found out through my security camera satellites that an agent that appears to be a cat is approaching us" Harris hissed.

"He'll come right into our trap" Kevin the dog said, icily with a smile.

_The ship brought me through the secret tunnel in to the underground_

_Then I saw the main room from a bird's eye view in one of the air ducts._

'_We know about him because I impersonated as a C.A.T.S. agents years ago and was found by them, thinking I was a special cat meant to be train for mission when I was really a spy dog underneath' I heard the growling dog explain._

'_You'll be here for a long time grace until he appears' Harris added._

_I pressed my bell which changed my cat-speak into dog growls and jumped._

'_I right here, dirt bag!' I squealed._

"_Patch!" Grace exclaimed in delight which made me glance at her to smile._

_That give Kevin enough time to launch at me while I was distracted but I countered by using my cat-size zebra-striped nun-chucks to hit him with._

"_Go Patch Go! Go Patch, Go!" Grace cheered._

"_You won't get rid of cats that easily!" I hissed._

"_I'll get all of you!" Kevin shouted as he laughed hysterically and tried to punch in the face but I dodged out of the way using my lightning speed._

'_You can't catch me! You can't catch me!' I taunted as I ran around Kevin and Harris in a circle at lightning speed._

'_Oh, can't I?' Harris said, softly as He held out a huge neon-green net as I kept running._

_The net missed me as I used my fish cream spray can to jam their tornado machine which fried up the circuits and used my nun-chucks to break the glass container ._

'_I'm a hero!' I exclaimed but then the water from the container came rushing out and began to fill the room. 'We're doomed!' I sighed in disappointment._

_Then I called my ship to me and it grew twice my size._

"Let's go Patch!" I said as we both jumped into his ship and drove away.

Patch returned me back to school but as he went back to C.A.T.S., a black van with Harris driving it came towards him and injured his left back leg.

I got home from school, feeling happy about the adventure I'd had and heard yowling-in-pain-tone meow.

_I was back in the familiar garden again but I felt a strong sensation pain crawling up my leg._

'_Help me!' I cried at the door as Grace opened for me._

_Then she fed me my usual meat food and I kept groaning in pain._

_I tried to get upstairs but that didn't help. Even when Grace wanted to comfort me, I hissed at her because the pain clouded my judgement._

_Then I was taken to place where other animals were and an unfamiliar white cone shape was place onto me after staying in a cadge overnight._

_Before my owner family came to bring me home, Tommy contacted me._

'_What's your status, agent Felix?" he asked._

'_In pain, but alive' I sighed._

'_What happened?' Tommy asked, feeling concerned._

'_A car hit me deliberately' I replied._

'_I think they're going to stitch up your leg while you're asleep' Tommy explained._

'_Ok' I said, sleepily as I drifted to sleep._

_Then I was released and brought home to find a strange home-made cadge waiting for me._

_After a few days, I kept breaking out of it._

_Then I went upstairs and stared into Grace's eyes, longingly._

"What? You want me to kiss you?" I asked.

'Meow' Patch replied.

'ok' I said with a shrug as I kissed him on the cheek.

Then he began to glow a white aura light alover his body as he began to changed.

Ears went down, tail vanished, front paws to hands and back paws to feet; the finished look was a boy with anime-styled black hair, green-yellow cat-human eyes wearing a black 'n' white onesie and had mixed race skin like me.

'Is that you, Patch?' I asked as I saw the collar with the bell still around his neck.

'It still is, Princess' He replied, in a smooth, hot voice.

I sighed as the look of him and fainted.

Beside me on the bed was a pink cat paw print post-it note which read : '_ dear Grace,_

_Since the moment I met you, I fell in love with you and until now I wasn't able to express that love._

_Do you love me?_

_I love you_

_Signed _

_Patch'-translated from cat speak-._

_While Grace was still blacked out, I contacted Tommy through my bell._

'_Hi Tommy, Agent Felix here. I think I'll continue the agent business secretly from now on, but for now I'm a normal cat-er person at moment. I'll let you know when I'm definitely ready for it' I said with determination._

'_Ok, we'll stay in touch' Tommy replied. 'I knew you had it in you' he added as he flashed out._

'_Grace, I have to go' I said, softly._

'_Why?' Grace asked, sadly._

'_Top secret. But you see me real soon' I replied with a wink._

' _I love you' I whispered in her ear as I kissed her on the lips._

'I love you too…Patch' I whispered, softly as he disappeared into the garden as his cat form.

I found on my desk a rare black 'n' white rose and smiled.

'_Next mission: giant robots'_

'_Bring it on!' I cried._

_In a place somewhere dark, a man in a dark robe grinned with Kevin and Harris at his side._

'My agent cat' I whispered.

_The end_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Patch says hi!(meow!) tell your friends and don't forget to read and review or Harris and Kevin will get you!**_


End file.
